Fur, Claws or Cards
by stormyheck
Summary: Ororo must make a decsion between Remy Kurt or Logan. One will get the goddess two will get heart broken. Who will she choose? R&R please
1. Tons of POVs

Disclaimer: I own nothing The X-Men are Stan Lee's. I hate owning nothing! Hey I own my X-Men DVDs and the fic and my computer I feel good.  
  
Remy's POV  
  
I stare at the most beautiful cherie' ah ave eva seen. Ororo Munroe. I only arrived at the mansion three weeks ago and that was plenty of time to fall in love with her. Ah am in love me Remy Lebeau and ah am gonna get Ororo if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Remy is something wrong?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Um no" I said.  
  
"Okay" said Ororo.  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Ororo Munroe the fucking sexiest lady I have laid eyes on. Sure Jean was crushing on me and I have a special place in my heart for Marie but Jean's dead and Marie can't have a psychical relationship. Ever since Jean's death I've been noticing Ororo differently maybe I wasn't in love with Jean maybe I just never noticed Ororo.  
  
"Hello Logan" said Ororo.  
  
"Storm" I said.  
  
"Bye" said Ororo.  
  
"See ya" I said.  
  
Kurt's POV  
  
I never thought I see an angel down on Earth. Ororo fits every description of an angel. Kind. Beautiful. Loving. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I am sure she doesn't feel the same way about me.  
  
Ororo's POV  
  
Three men are tearing me apart I want to be with all of them but I can't. Kurt's the sweetest guy I have ever met but he's just so religious he's afraid to get close to anyone. Logan is somewhat of rebel with sweetness inside him but I'm afraid he might not listen to me. Then there's Remy he's like Logan but I may see I different side of him as I get to know him better.  
  
A/N Short I know but the next chappie will have some Romy in it so Romy's read at least chappie two for Remy and Ororo 


	2. Cajun Spice Makes His Move

Remy stared at Ororo. Suddenly drooling. Remy put his arm around her neck. Ororo jumped at the sudden warmness. Remy pulls his arm off of her neck and goes back to watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Remy runs his hands through Ororo's silky white hair.  
  
"Remy what are you doing?" asked Ororo.  
  
"You ave something in your air" lied Remy.  
  
"Okay" said Ororo.  
  
"Your beautiful" said Remy.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Ah said the sky's beautiful" lied Remy.  
  
"Yes it is" said Ororo.  
  
The movie had just finished and Ororo's eyes were clouded with tiredness.  
  
"Ro ow long ave we known each other?" asked Remy.  
  
"A few weeks I guess" said Ororo.  
  
"Ell maybe we should get to know each other better" said Remy.  
  
Remy pinned Ororo down on the couch. Then he kissed her. Shoving his tongue which tasting slightly like beer down Ororo's throat and exploring it. This went on for a good ten minutes Remy stopping here and there to catch his breath before Ororo remembered what was going on. Ororo's eyes turned white and she summoned a powerful gust of wind. Knocking Remy off of her.  
  
"Remy what was that?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Ro c'mon ah can explain ell actually ah can't but really Ro ah am sorry" said Remy.  
  
"Sorry doesn't work with me!" yelled Ororo then ran out of the room.  
  
A/N Yet another short chappie but I'm trying to get like ten more chappies in before Monday. The ROLO chappie is next ROLOs at least read the next chappie. Review please! 


	3. The Rolo Chappie!

Ororo was still mad at Remy about last night and she wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Ah wonder why Storm's so pissed?" asked Marie.  
  
"Who knows I'm sure it'll pass soon?" said Bobby.  
  
"I hope not," said Jubilee.  
  
"Huh?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Maybe she'll be so mad she'll forget about our tests," said Jubilee.  
  
The other two groaned at the mention of a ton of History tests.  
  
"I going to kill Remy!" yelled Ororo.  
  
"Wow Ro I didn't know you loved Remy so much," said Logan.  
  
"Far from it" said Ororo.  
  
"Ro I know someone ya can love," said Logan.  
  
Logan pressed Ororo to the wall. A tiny gap between them. Logan closed the gap. His soft lips touching her's. Ororo let out a small moan. Ororo had just gone to heaven with a side trip to paradise well at least her wild side had. Logan could hear Ororo's heart beating. Suddenly Ororo came back down to Earth. Ororo's eyes turned fog white and a strong gust of wind sent Logan flying straight into one of the secret passages and tumbling down a staircase. Teach him not to mess with her.  
  
"Did he just tongue her?" asked Jubilee.  
  
Marie could feel her cheeks turning red from jealousy as she did had a crush on Logan.  
  
A/N Short yes. The shorter the sooner. Reviews are always needed! 


	4. The Kurororo chappie!

Kurt teleported in front of Ororo.  
  
"Kurt you scared me," said Ororo.  
  
"Sorry" said Kurt.  
  
"Well bye" said Ororo.  
  
"Bye" said Kurt.  
  
Ororo was sleeping on the couch. She looked like one of those Playboy models. Her hair was covering her face. Kurt had a sudden urge to move it but fought the urge. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Kurt could feel his tail dancing. Oh shit she wasn't wearing a shirt and the sheet was slipping off of her. No wonder she was thought to be a goddess she had the beauty of a goddess. She was still a goddess now. She would be a goddess forever in Kurt's eyes. Kurt pulled the sheet closer to her. How could any man be in the same room with Ororo and not feel the same way that he did? Kurt could feel himself sweating. Ororo suddenly woke up. She stared into Kurt's eyes. Blue met gold.  
  
"I love you my goddess," said Kurt.  
  
"Maybe I do too" said Ororo.  
  
There was a small gap between them and Kurt closed that gap. His lips the softest Ororo had ever felt met her own lips. Kurt shoved his tongue down Ororo's throat exploring every crevice of her mouth. And unlike with Logan and Remy Ororo returned the favor. Kurt broke the kiss. Both were breathless.  
  
"I know I love you now," said Ororo.  
  
A/N Short I know but I'm aiming for fifty chappies before school starts again OMG I said school! I need water! Anyway please review seriously what have K and O done to you? The next chappie is pretty plain. But chappie numah seven will have a nice little ring to it with Remy and Ro HINT!!!! 


End file.
